Monster
by Take You Down
Summary: Another songfic about KITT! (Its better than the last one, I promise!)...Please R&R! (SET IN THE ORIGINAL KR WORLD!) All song credits go to Skillet! DONT OWN THEM!
**Monster**

 _ **The secret side of me**_

 _ **I never let you see**_

 _ **I keep it caged**_

 _ **But I can't control it**_

"Buddy hold on." The familiar voice of Michael came and engulfed KITT's processor. He was sick with a rare virus called, the Nanovirus. It attacked anything and everything made out of technology. He captured the virus while trying to stop bank robbers. One of the men through it on him in a mere act of self-defense while trying to get away.

 _ **So stay away from me**_

 _ **The beast is ugly**_

 _ **I feel the rage**_

 _ **And I just can't hold it**_

The pain he was feeling was _excruciating._ He could feel the virus swarm throughout his systems. Trying to dig its way to his CPU.

 _ **It's scratching on the walls**_

 _ **In the closet, in the halls**_

 _ **It comes awake**_

 _ **And I can't control it**_

KITT screamed as the virus began to bite at his failing firewalls. He was becoming exhausted from all the fighting.

 _ **Hiding under the bed**_

 _ **In my body, in my head**_

 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

 _ **Make it end!**_

Michael was by his side in a second. Laying his hand down on the warm hood. He could feel KITT's pain. And it hurt him, knowing that all he could do was watch and pray that Bonnie would finish the program in time to kill the virus.

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I hate what I've become**_

 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_

The virus began to snarl and bite at KITT's weak form. He growled at the virus with a deathly look in his virtual eyes.

KITT shot out another shrill scream as the virus finally got to his CPU.

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

He saw and felt as the virus began to delete everything in his memory banks. He tried to fight back, but he was so weak.

 _ **My secret side I keep**_

 _ **Hid under lock and key**_

 _ **I keep it caged**_

 _ **But I can't control it**_

 _ **'Cause if I let him out**_

 _ **He'll tear me up**_

"There! Its done! KITT pop the hood!" Bonnie frantically said while racing over with the chip in hand.

 _ **And break me down**_

 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

 _ **Make it end!**_

"Make it stop!" The mechanical cry took both Bonnie and Michael to tears. They had to work fast if they were going to save KITT's life.

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I hate what I've become**_

 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"Bonnie do something!" Michael cried. KITT began to visibly shake now, for he was literally fighting for his life.

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_

"I can't Michael! He has to pop the hood in order for me to get the chip inside!" Bonnie had tears streaming down her face. They both knew how stressful this situation was, they had to find a way through KITT.

 _ **It's hiding in the dark**_

 _ **Its teeth are razor sharp**_

 _ **There's no escape for me**_

 _ **It wants my soul,**_

 _ **It wants my heart**_

The virus almost had complete control over him. KITT was hurting bad. He couldn't fight back any longer. He whimpered weakly as the pain became neutral.

The virus…had won.

 _ **No one can hear me scream**_

 _ **Maybe it's just a dream**_

 _ **Or maybe it's inside of me**_

 _ **Stop this monster!**_

Just as KITT was about to shut down forever, he heard Michael's soft voice talk to him.

" _Buddy….we can't do this on our own. You have to help us. Please, pop the hood."_

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _ **I hate what I've become**_

 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

KITT clung to Michael's voice like a lifeline. ' _They've finished the cure. I can't let them down, I have to fight back.'_ KITT thought. So with all of his remaining strength, he opened the sleek black hood for Bonnie.

 _ **I feel it deep within,**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

With a quick adjustment of some wires, Bonnie placed the chip inside of KITT. The pair anxiously awaited a response from their dearest friend.

 _ **I'm gonna lose control**_

 _ **Here's something radical**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Then, with what seemed like a forever battle, the car stopped shaking and stood still. The scanner began to pace at a normal rate and the car seemed to visibly turn a shinier shade of black.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The relief was evident in KITT's voice. Both Bonnie and Michael walked up to KITT and placed their hands just above his candy apple red scanner. Their own version of showing affection to an AI.

 _ **I, I feel like a monster**_


End file.
